


Шкатулка

by alameli



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время посещений Чарльзом пластиковой тюрьмы они с Эриком разговаривают не только вслух (таймлайн первого фильма трилогии).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шкатулка

На лбу Магнето такая глубокая складка, что, кажется, ее не разгладить, даже если остаться с ним в этой тюрьме навечно, держать его лицо в ладонях и шептать губы в губы: что же ты натворил, друг мой.  
— Ну что ты опять улыбаешься, Чарльз? Знаешь, как меня раздражает иногда эта твоя улыбка, будто ты уверен, что всё будет хорошо, если просто сидеть здесь и не спускать с меня глаз.  
«Я улыбаюсь, — думает Чарльз, — своим мыслям о тебе».  
— Я улыбаюсь тебе, — говорит он вслух. — Потому что всегда рад тебя видеть.  
— Врешь. Или льстишь. Или пытаешься меня утешить.  
Чарльз наклоняет голову набок, как если бы пытался прочесть что-то по лицу Магнето — как будто лицо могло рассказать ему больше, чем уже рассказали мысли.  
— Ты никогда раньше не обвинял меня во лжи или лести.  
Магнето бросает на него короткий взгляд, на мгновение отрываясь от шахматной доски.  
— Наверное, я отвык так часто с тобой видеться.  
— Мое присутствие тяготит тебя?  
— Черт побери, Чарльз, — Магнето в раздражении откидывается на спинку стула, сцепляет руки в замок.  
«Прошли те времена, — вдруг думает Чарльз, — когда ты в ярости превращал всё вокруг в металлический хаос, вцеплялся мертвой хваткой в подводную лодку или разворачивал ракеты против их хозяев. Сейчас твой гнев — как затаившийся хищник, нетороплив, осторожен, пожалуй даже... красив». Он снова улыбается, тепло и с какой-то нежностью. Магнето с изумлением наблюдает за Чарльзом, и ему как никогда тошно от того, что нельзя просто встать и уйти. Что он заперт в нелепой пластиковой тюрьме, где вынужден терпеть нотации и обвинения, психологические тесты и лабораторные исследования, или вот сейчас — присутствие старого друга, который не то в очередной раз пытается изменить его взгляд на мир, не то просто копается в его мозгах в поисках возможных планов побега и будущих заговоров против человечества.  
— А что я прихожу сюда просто потому, что беспокоюсь, ты не допускаешь, Эрик?  
Магнето вскидывается на это первое за сегодняшнюю встречу «Эрик». И еще — на отчетливо слышное раздражение в голосе Чарльза, такое редкое и нехарактерное.  
— ... Что я опасаюсь — за тебя, а не тебя — в это так трудно поверить? Что мне не хочется надолго оставлять тебя в компании лишь тюремщиков и псевдоученых, не хочется, чтобы они тут думали, будто никто не заметит, если вдруг они случайно переборщат на допросе или поэкспериментируют с твоими способностями? Что, в конце концов, я просто хочу как-то развлечь тебя, потому что представляю, как тяжело оказаться вдруг лишенным... — он сдерживает готовое сорваться «возможности передвигаться», — привычной свободы?  
Магнето поднимает раскрытую ладонь, как бы защищаясь. Ладно, хорошо, Чарльз, думает он, я не буду просить прощения, что случайно задел твои лучшие чувства, потому что увидеть тебя в праведном гневе — зрелище, которое действительно можно счесть неплохим «развлечением».  
Чарльз хмыкает. «А обычно я, получается, бесчувственный сухарь?».  
Эрик содрогается всем телом от раздавшегося в голове голоса, он отворачивается, хотя пытаться скрыть потрясение бесполезно. Так давно, Чарльз, как же это было давно, «Эрик, прошу, успокой свой разум», он не слышал этот голос у себя в голове — сколько? — тридцать, сорок лет? Вечность. Они встречались за эти годы множество раз, но ни тогда, когда Магнето был в шлеме, ни когда был без него, Чарльз не позволял себе разговаривать с ним мысленно, только вслух. Может быть, не хотел нарушать негласных правил, а может, не решался на подобную близость с тем, кто формально являлся врагом. Хотя зачем мучать себя вопросами, если Чарльз всё слышит и — раз уж начал — то МОГ БЫ ТЕПЕРЬ НЕ МОЛЧАТЬ. Чарльз?  
«Я думал, тебе это будет неприятно. Ты ведь прав, это своеобразная... близость, — Чарльз подъезжает к столику, чтобы передвинуть фигуру. Конь не ходит по прямой, просто надо что-то делать для видимости, чтобы охрана не заинтересовалась. — Мне не хотелось прибегать к ней, потому что ты немедленно заподозрил бы меня в попытке манипулировать тобой или бог знает чём еще".  
Эрик качает головой и тоже передвигает по доске первую попавшуюся фигуру: "Иногда я сомневаюсь, Чарльз, что ты действительно знаешь обо мне всё, как любишь утверждать".  
"Я знаю факты. А из одного и того же набора фактов два человека сделают совершенно разные выводы. Каков твой?".  
"Мой таков, что есть вещи, о которых можно не упоминать вслух и тем самым их игнорировать, но которых в мысленном общении не избежать, поскольку нельзя заставить себя не думать о чем-то, не подумав об этом. Поэтому мы не разговаривали мысленно — так легче было делать вид, что мы не думаем о том, о чем думаем. Я понятно изъясняюсь?"  
"Вполне".  
"Ты хочешь продолжать этот разговор?".  
Чарльзу сложно определить, провокация это со стороны Эрика, вызов или ирония. Эрик определенно... взволнован, он мыслит напряженно и быстро, он как книга, в которой строчки перепутаны, некоторые написаны по диагонали, и каждую секунду появляются новые, то четкие, то полустертые. Как же ошибаются те, кто считает чтение мыслей простой задачей.  
Чарльз берет с доски черную пешку и бьет ею черного же ферзя.  
"Покажи мне то, о чем мы не хотим думать".

(Окно открыто.  
Окно открыто, одеяло съехало на пол, на столике у кровати два недопитых бокала. Вы не были пьяны, вы не ищите себе оправданий. "Ты отдавил мне всю руку".  
Сквозняком щекочет влажную от пота спину, губы искусаны, твои, его. Проводишь по ним пальцами. Он врет: "Нет, не больно").  
(Темно.  
Темно, что-то царапает бок, не металл, черт — пусть, не важно. Тихо ойкаешь, когда прохладные ладони забираются под куртку, гладят, сжимают, нетерпеливо дергают пряжку замка, ты не помогаешь, ты хватаешь его за волосы, притягиваешь к себе, целуешь, хочется его видеть, целоваться при свете и с открытыми глазами, как никто не делает, но ты хочешь именно так. Чуть не откусываешь ему язык, когда ладони добираются до твоего члена, а потом вдруг, будто испугавшись собственной наглости, он замирает и утыкается лбом тебе в плечо, а ты не знаешь, что ему сказать, дышишь им, и думаешь, что достаточно будет пары движений, потому что возбуждение огромно, как океан, из которого он тебя выловил, а он тебя слышит и делает всё правильно).  
(Вы смеетесь.  
Смеетесь, потому что этот сукин сын из бара, провонявший сигаретами и неизвестным тебе металлом, сделал вам предложение, от которого вы не смогли отказаться. Это лучшие дни в твоей жизни — когда вы таскаетесь по стрип-клубам, тюрьмам и океонариумам, очаровывая подростков с необычными способностями, чтобы потом отправить их в пекло. "Ты их недооцениваешь. Ты еще увидишь", — он спорит с тобой, даже когда лежит голый поперек твоей спины).  
(Он бежит со всех ног.  
Бежит тебе навстречу так, будто за ним гонится дюжина Хэнков.  
А потом вы в комнате без острых углов, его ладонь закрывает тебе рот, когда ты кричишь, кончая, его имя, и что-то еще на нескольких языках, в каждом из которых не хватает слов, чтобы описать, как тебе хорошо).  
(Это последний вечер.  
Последний, ты знаешь точно, он знает тоже, вы не говорите об этом, вы уже всё сегодня друг другу сказали, а завтра, может быть, скажете еще что-то, непоправимое, что тем не менее не разделит вас, просто дальше придется пойти не вместе.  
Ты двигаешься в нем, он в том же ритме сжимает твою плоть, вы в равной степени отдаетесь друг другу, в равной степени берете друг друга, и вы целуетесь, не закрывая глаз).

Оба резко выдыхают, возвращаясь в реальность. Чарльз крутит в пальцах белую пешку, Эрик наклоняется, чтобы поднять с пола упавшую черную.  
"Когда ты бежишь ко мне, а потом... странная комната..." — Эрику нужно понять.  
"Не воспоминание, — тут же отзывается Чарльз. — Фантазия. Моя. Случайно получилось. Прос...".  
— Не смей извиняться!  
Оба вздрагивают от резкого выкрика вслух, охрана встревоженно присматривается к ним.  
«Я собирался сказать: просто игра подсознания».  
«Просто? Игра подсознания? Признай, что ты...».  
«На мгновение потерял контроль? Да, я признаю».  
Эрик не торжествует, Чарльз не смущен.  
«Я думал, мы пожалеем... — задумчиво трет лоб Эрик. — Думал, это что-то вроде шкатулки, которую мы опасались открывать, потому что вдруг туда кто-то подложил... дохлого жука». Они улыбаются этому сравнению. «А там по-прежнему танцует фигурка балерины и звучит изумительная музыка. И если ты сейчас назовешь меня старым романтиком или еще как-то, клянусь, я тресну тебя по лысине этой пластмассовой доской».  
Чарльз смеется низким гортанным смехом, в котором Эрику слышится отзвук лучших дней в его жизни.  
«Ничего не изменилось, ни в шкатулке, ни в нас самих».  
Охранники нервничают, видимо обеспокоенные их продолжительным молчанием, или может быть, они заметили наконец, что шахматная партия последние десять минут продолжается без королей.  
— Тебе пора, Чарльз. Ничего не изменилось. Тебя ждет школа. Меня — миллион часов безделия. Мы по-прежнему...  
— Не вместе?  
«Но рядом», — кивает Эрик с таким обреченным выражением лица, что Чарльз снова смеется.  
Магнето кажется, что когда дверь с тихим шипением захлопывается за Чарльзом и охранником, он слышит еще отдаленное, легкое, будто вздох: «Всегда».


End file.
